


Canned Peaches

by 1bang1bottleofvodka



Series: Fruit Salad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presumed Dead, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bang1bottleofvodka/pseuds/1bang1bottleofvodka
Summary: Canned Peaches In Artificial Syrup
Series: Fruit Salad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854274
Kudos: 5





	Canned Peaches

You were a fresh peach

Plump and beautiful

Young, sweet and, no bruises to be seen

But then they told you to go to the factory

Where they said to change so people could buy you

You had to be split in half

So you could fit

The pit had to go

Noone else had it

They said it didn't matter

You didn't need it

Even if it made you feel whole

They drowned you 

In sweet sweet syrup

So sweet and dense and it would cover every part of you

It made you even better

Covered and drowning with your sisters

They trapped you in that r̶o̶o̶m̶ can

Your own little chamber

So you could soak up your syrup

Waiting for someone to buy 

And d̵̖͓͕̹̣͆̐͗̔̽̑ȇ̴͓͐̊̔̂͋̕͜͠f̸̹͚͍̫͖̞͐̊͑͛̎͌i̶̧͕̯͇̯͈͈͈̰͆͂ͅl̷͇̬̜͓͈͇̲̆͒͂͊̐ẽ̷̮̹͍̠̟̣̍̐̓ eat you

Your pit is being used to make more of you

More fresh peaches to 'preserve'

After all,

They only want you fresh and young


End file.
